


An Intimate Moment Between Raphael Santiago and Simon Lewis

by pessimisticfox



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticfox/pseuds/pessimisticfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He moved slowly, peppering kisses along Simon’s neck until he felt his pulse throb underneath his tongue. He hesitated, not sure as to whether or not to continue, but this hesitation was short lived as he felt Simon’s cheek slightly rub against his hair; a confirmation. He let his teeth dance across Simon’s skin, revelling in the way that Simon shivered under his touch, before slowly sinking his teeth in"</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Intimate Moment Between Raphael Santiago and Simon Lewis

He moved slowly, peppering kisses along Simon’s neck until he felt his pulse throb underneath his tongue. He hesitated, not sure as to whether or not to continue, but this hesitation was short lived as he felt Simon’s cheek slightly rub against his hair; a confirmation. He let his teeth dance across Simon’s skin, revelling in the way that Simon shivered under his touch, before slowly sinking his teeth in. It was like ecstasy. The warm blood flowed freely into his mouth which he eagerly swallowed, moaning as it warmed his throat. He felt Simon’s head arch back either further, allowing Raphael to place his right hand around the base of his neck and squeeze gently. 

Almost simultaneously, Simon began to grind his hips upwards into Raphael. Both were shirtless at this point, the only thing stopping them from pure bliss was their fabric bound legs; both trapped in jeans but too preoccupied with each other to bother taking them off. Simon’s hands explored the expanse of skin that was Raphael’s back; nails slightly scratching marks down from his shoulders along his spine. He raised one hand and tugged on Raphael’s slightly curled hair, pulling him into searing kiss that was more teeth than lips.

Raphael pulled away, pecking Simon one last time before kissing his way down his stomach to the top of his jeans. He held eye contact with Simon as he slowly pulled them down along with his boxers over his hips and threw them onto the floor. He heard Simon keen as he began to press light kisses along his thighs, narrowly missing his hardened member. Raphael could feel his own member straining against his trousers, begging to be release. But he couldn’t. Not yet. This was all about Simon, and giving him pleasure. Simon’s hands were still tugging on his hair, and without speaking Raphael knew exactly what he wanted. Slowing, he licked the underside of his member, swirling his tongue around and pushing gently at his slit once he reached the head, revelling in the way Simon moaned in complete abandonment. “Raphael, please go-oh please I’m not going to last much longer!” Simon felt his abdomen began to tense. 

“I don’t want you coming yet, baby, not until I’m inside you.” He quickly pulled off Simon’s length and smoothly pulled off his own trousers, unleashing his hardened dick. He pumped it a few times, before pulling himself back up to Simon to kiss him messily. He felt Simon’s hand grab his length, giving it a few rough tugs, causing him to drop his head onto Simon’s shoulder and moan deeply into his neck. 

Raphael swatted at Simon’s hands and pinned them above his head, before leaning over to the bedside table and grabbing the bottle of lube.

“Keep your hands there.” 

Simon obediently kept his hands in place whilst Raphael lathered up one of his fingers and began circling Simon’s hole. “Relax, it’ll hurt more if you don’t, baby.” He instructed whilst slowing breaching his hole and began to pump it in and out. It wasn’t long before Simon’s moans began to increase in volume and Raphael began to push in another two fingers and pumped them in and out, getting faster with every broken whimper he heard from above. 

He heard Simon’s voice croak from above him “I’m ready, just, please get inside of me Raph I need you so much!”

With that, Raphael leaned up and slowly kissed Simon, their lips moving in sync and tongues dancing with one another. He held his member and slowly began to push into Simon’s hole. Simon felt his whole body tense with the foreign intrusion. After waiting a few moments, Simon nodded, and Raphael began to slowly thrust into him. He started off slowly, much to the frustration of Simon who growled “faster Raphael, I need this, need you! I want to feel this in the morning!” Raphael grunted in response, latching his teeth into Simon’s neck as he sped up his thrusts, losing all rhythm as Simon began to lift his hips in time with his thrusts, pushing Raphael’s dick in even further.  
“Dios Simon, you’re so tight! I’m so close!” Raphael’s erratic thrusts sped up, pounding into Simon.

“Raphael I’m close, fuck I’m. I’m coming-!” Simon’s neck was arched back, mouth opened into a silent scream as jets of white cum spurted across their chests. Raphael didn’t last much longer after that. The combination of Simon’s tightening hole and his dishevelled fucked out appearance made him thrust in one last time before spilling his hot seed with Simon’s name on his lips like a prayer.

Unable to hold himself up any longer, Raphael promptly collapsed onto the mess on Simon’s chest causing Simon to giggle. 

“We should really clean ourselves up.”

“Five more minutes, I’m comfy,” Raphael sighed, and nuzzled his nose into Simon’s neck, licking up the remainders of blood that sat on his skin. 

Simon laughed again, and Raphael felt the vibrations through his chest, "I wouldn't have taken you for a post-sex snuggler."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's any mistakes, feel free to put any corrections in the comments.


End file.
